User blog:Darksusanoo/LeBlanc Rework Concept
LeBlanc, the Deceiver is a champion in League of Legends. So LeBlanc. A mage/assassin hybrid that has been one of League's biggest problem children since day 1. Equal parts iconic and off-planet tilting, her mobility and burst potential have made her a stable in any wannabe midlane Outplay montage. So while she was in dire need of a rework, what we got in the Assassin Update was a version of LeBlanc that is less of an assassin, less fun to play and still very difficult to play against. So i started thinking of how to make LeBlanc feel more like an assassin again, make her feel powerful, unique in League and above all true to her theme as The Deceiver. So i've decided to focus on some of her older themes. First off is her clones. Now these things are simplistic in nature: they follow you around, they die in one hit, they last very little time. You can use them for slight confusion, bodyblocking and to empower your Q. The second part is her ultimate. Now this is a throwback to her original lore, where it was implied in multiple occassions that she was posing as Jarvan IV and that even her actual look is a glamour. So i remembered Trickster's Glass and took that to it's logical conclusion. This Ditto-style Transform gives LeBlanc umparalled flexibility and will add a new dimmension to any comp that picks her. Any questions about that can be answered in the comment section. As for the rest of her kit, i took some things down a peg: her mobility is quite a bit lower, her damage is somewhat less reliable, her mana costs are a bit steeper and she has a bit more glass on that cannon. She's also losing her CC. Also i wanted to bring back her old style-combo burst so the new E mark works like the old Q (instant), but since both of her damaging abilities are skill shots in this version you can atleast have some time to react to them. So i guess that's that. Any thoughts are appreciated. EDIT: Some of the formating is a bit rough since i'm not soo good with these sorts of thing, plus a few i can't even edit. EDIT 2: Some power shifts away from the Q-E combo and fueled some power into W. Reducing ultimate mana cost now goes down with ranks. EDIT 3: Kicked up the numbers on the E a bit to make the second proc, something people will forward to. EDIT 4: Kicked up the AP scalings on both Q and E for that extra bite. Abilities }} LeBlanc fires a orb of energy in a line dealing damage to the first enemy hit. |leveling = |description2 = If Shatter Orb successfully hits an enemy champion, any active clones she has will fire a homing shot to that champion after a 0.25 second delay, dealing the same damage. |leveling2 = |Total Magical Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} LeBlanc dashes to the target location, damaging all nearby enemies upon arrival and leaving a return pad at the cast location for 4 seconds. After a 0.25 delay, she can recast Distortion at no additional cost. |icon2 = Distortion 2.png |description2 = LeBlanc blinks to Distortion's return pad. |leveling= |range = | }} |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} LeBlanc fires a wave of energy in a line dealing damage to all units and marking them with Malice. |leveling = |description2 = Enemy units that take damage from LeBlanc or her allies within the next 4 seconds will trigger Malice dealing additional damage. |leveling2 = |description3 = Minions take 50% from both parts of this ability. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} LeBlanc cleanses herself from any effects and transforms into any current champion for 10 seconds, gaining access to their stats, runes, abilities, passives and items. |description2 = Ability ranks will mirror those of LeBlanc. However she cannot use consumables, does not copy buffs and retains her original Summoner Spells. In her Mimicked form, her cooldowns are reset, her mana pool is replenished, but her health pool will retain it's current health percentage. When this ability is first ranked, LeBlanc is given a selection of the current champions of which she can pre-select. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions